Life Is Beautiful
by Diva Direction
Summary: I never knew that almost dying would lead to getting a boyfriend and eventually a husband! I guess that life is too beautiful to let go! Don't you agree Sasuke? Definetly. Sasusaku. Rated T for language. Please review! Enjoy! :D


Hey guys here is my new story! More to come later! ENjoy!

* * *

Sakura was never this happy to see the Konoha gates, looming above her, as she sprinted to the village. She never knew why, but as soon as she steps inside the gates, she feels safer. '_Maybe it's because of HIM…'_she thought with a small giggle. She headed to her small apartment to clean and freshen up a bit before reporting to Tsunade. The Hokage never liked people who presented them to her when they look crappy, especially if she had too much paperwork or was drinking sake. Sakura smiled. Some things would never change.

She walked down the main road, savouring the fresh air and the light breeze carrying a halo of leaves and petals around her. She looked around, noticing many boys' eyes trained on her. Not a surprise as Sakura was Konoha's heartthrob. Many young men would be willing to die for her, even other girls' boyfriends. Which made the teenage girls in Konoha jealous and they hate her. All except her ninja friends; Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Karin. Well, Karin used to hate Sakura because of Sasuke's interest in the pinkette, but soon noticed Suigetsu's love for her. So she stopped being a Sasuke fan girl and became Suigetsu's girlfriend. But that's another story. She also had best friends who were boys namely Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. She was also friends with Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Konohamaru. All animals loved her and the most loved one of Akamaru apart from Kiba was Sakura. So she had a happy life.

But one thing was missing. A boyfriend.

Sakura was not a picky one but all the boys of her village were too into her. And she did not like that. She wanted a person who was her friend, understands her, loves her, who was quiet, but open to her and was crazy about her. But she also wanted a person who was willing to marry her and be with her forever. All the village boys, it was just infatuation.

Snapping out of her dreams, she noticed she had come to her house. She literally ran up the stairs, into her apartment, ripped off her clothes and jumped into a tub of hot water with cherry blossom scented oil. There was only one word for the feeling.

Bliss.

…

Liked the description? Only me, myself and moi could do it!

Yes, the world famous pink-haired kunoichi is finally talking to a normal person! Yeah, normal meaning somebody who isn't a mortal. But how do I know that? Cause, I placed a jutsu on this story that only ninjas can see! If a human sees this story, only Kami-sama would know what would happen! Actually nothing would, as it is completely normal.

(Garbled_ speech)_

Shut it Sasuke! This is something that everyone can hear you know! Or maybe not. I said SHUT IT! Sorry guys, he likes to insult his girlfriend. Maybe I should think of breaking up…. Silly Sasuke-kun, of course I won't do that! Sometimes my boyfriend can be real stupid. By stupid I mean more stupid than NARUTO. And that's saying something! Hm? You guys want to hear about me and Sasuke? How we got t-together?

Blush.

Guess I have no choice but to tell you!

…

Tsunade looked over the mission report handed in from Sakura. She looked at the said kunoichi and smiled, "Very well done Sakura. I'm proud of you!" The emerald- eyed girl smiled back.

"You deserve some rest Sakura. You get the whole week off. Go use that time to train, hang out with the girls whatever!"

"Thank you, Tsunade."

She walked outside into the warm sunshine and inhaled deeply. The thing that she missed most of Konoha was its smell. Cherry blossoms, food, various flowers' scents and most importantly friendship and love. Literally. The people of Konoha were so friendly that you could smell their kindness and willingness to help anybody who asked for a favour. The first thing Sakura did was go to the training grounds. The smell and the familiarness of the training grounds were comforting to her. Especially the people who occupied it. She didn't have anybody else. Her parents died in a mission when she was 13. Speaking of the 'people who occupied it', they were a loudmouth blonde, a chicken-butt haired emo, and a perverted never- punctual sensei. In other words, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

She smiled. Finally, they were together again.

Team 7.

How she missed them during her one month long mission. Even Naruto's babbling and ramen obsession she missed during the long hot days and the bitter cold nights. She was so lost in daydreaming; she didn't notice that Sasuke got thrown by Naruto. The worst part? He was thrown in her direction. Head on collision in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

WHAM!

…

Ouch.

I still remember what pain Sasuke caused me when he hit me. I never knew he was that heavy!

(Garbled speech)

Oh, I am not fat, Uchiha! Never insult a girl's figure if you know what's good for you! You remember what happened to Shikamaru when he told Ino that she was getting fatter, right? Good boy, shut up and sit down.

Now where was I? Oh yeah! Sasuke slammed into me.

…

Sasuke literally fell on Sakura and the weight nearly crushed her. The worst part was he didn't realize she was underneath him. He got up. Naturally, he put his foot on her stomach. She emitted a sound between being choked and wheezing. He looked down and his eyes widened. Sasuke jumped off her and helped her up. She groaned.

'I think you broke a rib.'

'Well, sorry. But you should have moved out of the way, idiot.'

Sakura glared at him and attempted a punch. It was predictable and Sasuke caught her fist and threw her towards a tree. She turned in mid-air and using the trunk as leverage shot towards Sasuke. She landed just before him and punched the ground. Huge pieces of rock flew up including Sasuke. Sakura jumped up the pieces of rock and turned in mid-air; she used the Heaven Kick of Pain on Sasuke. He flew towards the ground and made a small sized crater. Sakura landed gracefully on her feet and suddenly there was a kunai at her neck. A husky voice whispered into her ear;

'I win.'

Sakura snorted. 'Yeah right!' Then she stomped the ground. Sasuke leapt backwards. They both were getting ready to attack again when Naruto and Kakashi jumped in to intervene.

'That's enough sparring for today.' said Kakashi. Naruto grinned and gave Sakura a big hug and said 'Welcome back, Sakura!'

'Thanks. Hello to you to Sasuke.'

He smirked and gathered up his things. Naruto suddenly interrupted the peace by shouting, 'Hey, why don't we go to Ichiraku's guys?' Sakura smiled.

'Best idea you had all day Naruto. I'm beat.'

'You coming Sasuke?'

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. 'I'd rather have a bath first, dobe. I don't think the old man would like it if we scare away other customers with our stench.'

'Sure, no problem. In fact, all of us can freshen up and meet at Sakura's house at 7. Any problem Sakura?'

She smiled. 'None at all!'

'Great, so it's fixed right?'

'Yup, see you later Naruto, Sasuke!'

'You too Sakura!'

'Hn. Later.'

…

So I'm going out with my best friends. I'm thinking of bringing Hinata as well. It's going to be a surprise for Naruto!

Giggle.

* * *

And done!

What do you think? Any suggestions or critcism is welcome in the form of reviews!

Thank you!

Diva Direction


End file.
